


Player Two

by MeteoraWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Ed has insomnia. Ed also has an untouched gaming console in his office and the desire to play a puzzle game. Hours later Oswald finds him zoned out playing Portal 2.~~~~~~~Just a  cute little oneshot story set during the time when Oswald is Mayor.





	Player Two

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this from episode 9 of season 1. Ed asked Harvey and Jim if they liked video games and all I could think of after was Ed playing games when he can’t sleep and Oswald finding him late one night completely engrossed in a game. So, here we are. Please be kind as this is my first attempt writing these two!

Insomnia wasn’t a new thing to Ed. He got it quite frequently. Usually all he had to do to concur it was make some tea, put on his favorite pajamas and play a few songs on the piano to tire himself out. On nights like tonight however, he had to do something a bit more proactive.

So, after getting into his PJ’s and making his tea, he went into his study and opened up the entertainment center he had set off in the corner to reveal the TV and gaming console he stored there. It wasn’t much to look at; a 32inch flat screen and an xbox 360.

After getting settled on his plush leather couch he clicked on the tv and pressed the button on the controller to awaken the console. Both came to life and while the console booted he took a sip of tea and savored the warm taste of peppermint as it went down.

With a hum and a small smile, he picked up the controller again and flicked through his options a moment before settling on playing Portal 2. He hadn’t played it yet, and a good puzzle game sounded perfect at the moment.

It didn’t take long for Ed to get sucked into the game, zoning out the point of not hearing the obvious footsteps coming down the staircase and then the hallway that led right to the open door of his office.

Oswald came to a stop in the frame of the heavy oak door, finding it odd that Ed wasn’t at his desk or the piano at first glance. It took only a moment for him to spot the lithe figure he was looking for seated with his legs drawn up on the leather sofa on the opposite end of the room. He was fiddling with some kind of controller, grinning away at the warm glow of the small TV he usually kept hidden away.

After watching a moment, Oswald cleared his throat in an attempt to draw Ed’s attention. Ed was un-phased by the sound, so with a dramatic sigh Oswald made his way over to the couch. He stood at the opposite end from Ed, arms crossed over his chest as he observed what his lover was doing instead of getting a decent night’s sleep.

After a moment the game hit a loading screen and Ed finally realized he was no longer alone. He turned his head and offered Oswald a small smile. “I’m sorry, did I wake you? Was the game too loud?” He asked as he took in the look of annoyance on Oswald’s face.

“No, no. You didn’t wake me. I simply couldn’t sleep and came to see what was keeping you.” Oswald explained, uncrossing his arms and moving to take a seat on the couch. “I’d honestly expected to find you working or at the piano. What is all this?” He asked, gesturing to the controller in Ed’s hand then the tv and gaming console.

“What? Oh! It’s a video game, obviously.” He said, adjusting his glasses before looking to the screen and hitting pause. “I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to indulge in an old hobby. I used to spend many a night playing video games when sleep eluded me.”

Oswald stared at Ed blankly a moment before shaking his head and leaning back into the soft leather of the couch. “I was unaware you enjoyed video games.”

Ed nodded, smiling again. “I do, very much.”

“How come I’ve never seen you play before?” Oswald asked, looking Ed up and down appraisingly.

Ed blinked, then scrunched his face a bit as he thought back. “I haven’t really had time for them. Not since well before meeting you, at least. But, that’s beside the point. This is the first time I’ve really had the chance to play one.”

After thinking on that a moment Oswald nodded in agreement with himself before speaking. “Alright. Go on then, play your game.” He said, shifting to get himself my comfortable with his bad leg pulled up and stretched out onto the couch while he turned to face Ed.

“Are you sure? I can save my progress and come to bed. I don’t mind.” Ed offered as he watched Oswald get himself situated.

“No, no. I insist. Play your game. I’ll watch. I confess, I’ve never played anything of the sort. I’m intrigued.” Oswald insisted, smiling at the way Ed’s face lit up at his words.

With a wide grin Ed started his game again and continued on. An hour later he’d explained the story of the first game to Oswald, because it was the easiest way to explain why he was running around in the abandoned underbelly of a massive laboratory with a talking potato that kept insulting him.

“You know,” Ed began, saving his progress before going back to the main menu of the game. “this game has a two-player mode.”

Oswald turned his attention from the screen to Ed, who was now holding the controller out in offering. “Really?”

Ed nodded and continued to hold out the controller. “Be my player two?” He asked.

Oswald cracked a smile of his own at that, taking the offered controller and looking down at the many buttons while Ed retrieved his other controller to play with.

Oswald was terrible, but the two of them had fun nonetheless. They played until about two in the morning, when the both of them were too tired to focus on the objective of the game anymore. They went to bed and curled up together, content and mumbling about making game night a regular occurrence.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
